1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to devices for cutting foamed glass or like material and more particularly for cutting semi-circular pipe insulation segments from foamed glass or like material.
2. Prior Art
Conduits adapted to convey thermal material are usually covered with a layer or layers of a proper insulation material so as to avoid as much as possible transfer of heat or cold from the conduit to the surrounding atmosphere. One such type of insulation which, when applied to the exterior of the conduit and held thereon by means of suitable clamp members form a very effective insulation for the conduit. Conduits to be thus insulated come in a variety of outside diameters and thus it is desirable that a means be provided to cut the half sections with varying inside and outside diameters in order to permit for the insulation sections to be of such inside diameter as to snugly engage the conduit to thus provide an effective insulation therefor.
The problems encountered in cutting the insulation material has been the amount of waste material produced, the large amounts of foamed glass dust that is thrown into the atmosphere around the cutting of the necessary semi-circular segments, and the accurate cutting of the inside diameter of the insulation material.